La Révolte
by Didou367
Summary: "Mello ne se révolte pas. Mello est la Révolte."


**Titre :** La Révolte.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Personnages, couple :** Matt et Mello, Matt/Mello, entre les deux.  
**Fandom :** Death Note.  
**Rating :** K+ (pour la très rapide mention de cannabis).  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata, comme toujours.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Pas grand'chose à dire, un petit texte pondu pour le thème ''Révolte'' des 31 Jours avec du Soundkaïl en fond sonore et l'esprit achevé par la beuh (C'est ça de passer la journée à fumer avec les gars quand t'étais censée faire les soldes avec une pote). J'aurais pu faire plus long, le thème était largement exploitable, mais j'étais fatiguée et me forcer à faire plus aurait donné quelque chose de mauvais (C'est toujours mauvais quand c'est forcé).

* * *

Mello se révolte, disaient certains de ses congénères, un peu moqueurs, un peu agacé, envieux surtout – parce que personne en ces lieux n'oserait en faire autant, parce que personne n'aurait les couilles de se faire entendre dans la prison dorée qu'est la Wammy's House. Et lorsque Matt entendait ces mots, il ne se retenait qu'à grand'peine de les corriger.

Mello ne se révolte pas.

Mello _est_ la Révolte.

Les enfants de leur ancien orphelinat le comprendraient d'eux-mêmes s'ils le voyaient aujourd'hui – mais au final, seul Matt le voit et tant mieux, c'est son petit secret rien qu'à lui, la plus précieuse vérité de son humble existence. Secret paradoxal, que le blond hurle orgueilleusement, rageusement à la face du monde mais que personne n'entend – parce que personne n'écoute.

« Oh, tu fous quoi Matt ? C'est pas le moment de te fumer ton spliff, bosse ! »

Le principal concerné adresse à sa tyrannique blondasse un sourire mutin, tirant de plus belle sur son joint comme l'enjoignant malicieusement à aller se faire foutre, puis le scrute en silence – discrètement, derrière les verres orangés de ses goggles.

Mello est la Révolte, et la Révolte l'a ravagé.

Elle a impitoyablement lacéré son visage, creusé sur son épiderme lactescent les sillons boursouflés de ses griffes embrasées ; vicieuse et sournoise, elle a crispé les traits fins de sa bouille d'ange jusqu'à y tracer les prémisses d'une vie trop intense, trop dangereuse – bien trop d'années ciselées sur cette figure de tout juste dix-huit ans – ; elle a avili et terni la flavescence d'une chevelure blonde qui chute maintenant en mèches sauvages – le carré parfait, distingué mais quelque peu féminin, appartient aux mélancoliques souvenirs de leur enfance.

« Matt, bordel ! Tu m'écoutes ?!  
- Toujours, Mello, toujours. »

Et ses yeux, ces yeux qui brûlent inlassablement d'une rage de vivre ; cette sombre cérulescence qu'agitent les plus tumultueuses tempêtes – tempêtes de fierté, d'insolence, de colère –, dévorée par le noir profond de ses pupilles dilatées à la simple perspective du péril – comme si l'idée de mourir l'exaltait jusqu'à l'orgasme – ; ces yeux qui reflètent narquoisement les menaçants emportements d'une âme fougueuse.

Ses yeux bleus que la Révolte consume.

« Pour l'amour de... Je sais que je suis magnifique, Matt, mais je te demande de te rendre utile, pas de me mater.  
- C'est plus intéressant de te mater. »

La main qui claque sèchement l'arrière de son crâne ne le surprend guère, et c'est avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres que Matt souffre, retrouvant dans cette douleur brève et acerbe les sensations rassurantes d'une vieille et opiniâtre amitié.

« Tu pourrais bien faire un effort, d'ici quelques jours tu n'auras plus jamais à bosser.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Plutôt cool, non ? »

L'éternel second de la Wammy's House le fusille du regard mais les presqu'imperceptibles tremblements de ses épaules révèlent de moins violentes émotions – l'appréhension, l'incertitude, le remords, la _peur_ – et le rouquin s'abstient d'ajouter que ''eh, c'est d'ta faute mon vieux !''. Parce qu'il se sent d'humeur clémente mais surtout parce que c'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

Parce que Mello est la Révolte, et que la Révolte s'apprête à les sacrifier tous les deux.


End file.
